howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kan
|Relationships = Laurel Castillo - Ex-Girlfriend |Profession = Legal Aid}} Kan is a supporting character in How to Get Away with Murder. He is a legal aid lawyer and Laurel's former boyfriend. They broke up later. __TOC__ Biography 'Season 1' }} Laurel, Michaela, Connor, and Asher want to party at a bar, but they have a lot of work to do with a case. Laurel asks Bonnie for permission to go to the party and although she is not very convinced, Frank lets them go and tells her that he'll join her a little later. After waiting a while for Frank, Laurel and Kan begin to flirt and talk. Frank then turns up and notices the two talking and having a good time. Seeing that he isn't wanted, he leaves. The two keep in touch and begin to date each other. Kan knows that she is working with Annalise and that she has an examination soon. This being said, he gives Laurel some notes on the test so she can study. In the Keating House, Laurel talks to the others about these notes and Michaela seems to be interested and invites her to study together but Laurel ignores her. Shortly afterward, as they solve Marren's case, Kan talks to Wes and Laurel about getting money to get Rebecca out of prison. Kan explains that he has talked to a couple of people and that they are prepared to help out with thirty thousand dollars, no more. Laurel explains that they need a hundred thousand. Frank walks into the room and tells Kan to remove himself from the building as the house is for work. Kan kisses Laurel and leaves. }} Laurel tries to find a way to win a case with Kan in the legal clinic and he mentions that she could try shaping their testimony so that they just look at the emotion of the victims rather than the law and the evidence. Although they know that jury nullification it is illegal, he asks her what would Annalise Keating do? The two kiss until someone from behind them makes a noise to try and get them to stop. After Laurel and the others achieve a mistrial, Laurel enters the legal aid building and sees Kan by the computer. He greets her and she walks up to him and passionately kisses him while removing his clothes. The two have sex on the table. In the library, Laurel finds Kan talking on the phone. He seems very stressed. After he tells her that the people who he is doing the case for could lose their house if he loses the case. Kan tells her that he doesn't have to time to hire any new staff as they are all leaving due to the case that he is working on. Kan tells Laurel that he could talk to someone to get her a job there if she wants it but then realizes that she would never leave Annalise and she tells him she's going to think about it. At the house, Laurel speaks on the phone with Kan about accepting the job she offered him and Laurel says she still thinks about it. }} After a lot on her plate, Laurel forgets to break up with Kan or even talk to him for a while and he notices. One night, she turns up out side of the Legal Aid building. Kan commends her on having a lot of balls to talk to him after blowing him off for so long. She tries to explain that she was buried in work for school and that she doesn't want their relationship to end. The two get back together but their relationship doesn't last long as their relationship was a method for Laurel to get over Frank. The two have a fight over the constant excuses Laurel makes for blowing him off and they break up. Appearances Gallery Episode Stills Season 1 104Promo33.png 104Promo34.png 105Promo23.png 105Promo24.png 105Promo25.png 105Promo26.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Characters